


The Cost of Satisfaction

by Megane



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Bruises, Bunker Sex, Don't Actually Do That, Going AWOL for Sex is a Great Idea, Guns, M/M, Missions, Orders, Rough Sex, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: Ocelot typically had his fingers in a little bit of everything, but this time, he had his own agenda. A certain man had been plaguing his mind for a while. Now, he was going to do something about it.





	The Cost of Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kpark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpark/gifts).



> Y'all, this is inaccurate, I know, but just roll with it.

It was wild how someone could get stuck in your mind, right? Someone you barely knew outside of stories and hearsay. Someone you barely spoke with outside of tactics and hidden politics, outside of the occasional gag and compliment. Ocelot thought it was wild, funny even, that he was afflicted this way. There were people who occupied his every thought before, but that was for business.

This was… different.

It's how Ocelot found himself outside a hidden bunker in the jungle. He toed at the naked path beaten in the dirt before sliding his foot back to himself. Ocelot reached up, removed his beret, and wiped his sweating forehead with the back of his wrist. It was humid out here, and it would be hours yet until the sun set. Well, if he was going to do this, he might as well do it fast.

He slid his beret back into place and knelt down in front of the hatch. With only the smallest huff of effort, he pulled it open, slid onto the ladder, and quietly closed the hatch door as he climbed down. It was quiet down here, and no matter how slowly he moved, there was the soft reverberation of his boots against the steel. He removed his spurs at his own base of operations for the sake of stealth (but he couldn't help but miss them). Ocelot licked his lips nervously; his body shook with anticipation like a chimed tuning fork. Not much longer now.

Moments felt like hours. When his right foot came down with solid ground, he was torn between relief and a higher sense of excitement. Left boot down - but before he could turn around, he heard it. That voice that rang in his mind day and night since they met.

     "Hands up." Ocelot obliged. "Don't move."

Ocelot chuckled in spite of himself. He bit down on his lip and tucked his head a little.

     "Hello again. Snake," he greeted slowly, savouring the codename on his tongue like a spell.

     The gun shifted; there was the slight rustle of clothes as Snake moved himself. "What're you doing here?"

     "Can't you guess?" Ocelot lifted his head, jutting his chin up proudly. He turned his head a bit to acknowledge the man over his shoulder. "Came here to see you."

     "What? Why? You want a rematch?"

     "There's a time and a place. Neither of which apply now."

     Snake measured that response for a moment before saying, "Turn around. Slowly."

Ocelot did as he was told. As he turned, Snake backed away with equal care. He kept his gun trained on Ocelot. When he was fully able to face Snake, Ocelot's pulse quickened, and it only solidified his conviction. Seeing Snake, here in front of him, made Ocelot all the more sure as to why he needed to be here. He thought to move forward but knew it would only end in him getting shot. So he waited in tense silence.

The way Snake watched him was cold and analytical. He had the eyes of a hardened soldier, of a man who could measure the weaknesses of his opponent. Ocelot almost wanted to ask Snake if he knew how bad his knees wanted to give in. If he knew that the sweat running down Ocelot's angled cheek was no longer from the heat. He wanted to ask a lot, say a lot. Instead, he said nothing. The silent was unrelenting.

Finally, Snake stepped to his right and flicked his gun to the doorway behind him. Ocelot gave a nod of understanding before walking forward. As he came even with Snake, he saw the other soldier flick his gaze up to the hatch once again. Ocelot smirked and entered the next room. It was earthy smelling and dimly lit. Whatever light managed to get through the trees ended up passing through the mesh hatch in the middle of the ceiling. There were enough leaves to block it from view, Ocelot could see that. But all around, it was a small plain room with a thin hallway leading further back. He tried to remember this place. There might be some use to this location.

"Stop right there," Snake ordered. He passed through the doorway after Ocelot and closed the door. _Locked_ the door. What now? Ocelot repeated what he would say in his mind, and since Snake wasn't a man of many or grand words, it was easy to plot the course of the conversation. With his attention divided, however, he was only vaguely aware of Snake moving closer to him, and he wasn't prepared for the hand roughly grabbing him. He felt the barrel of the gun press between his shoulder blades. It was a warning, a reminder. Even if the shot didn't kill him, the bullet would cripple him for life. But the threat was far too easy to ignore as Snake patted him down for weapons. It didn't take him long to find and rearrange the small hidden blades Ocelot kept on his person.

Snake's weight was a welcomed heat against the length of Ocelot's back as a hand curled around to the front. Ocelot wondered if Snake would feel his heart racing or notice the soft shuddering of his breath. Snake, no nonsense and all business, dropped his hand down to the front of Ocelot's trousers. His palm merely grazed Ocelot's groin, but the gunner let out a soft moan. Snake stopped, but he was slow to pull away.

     "Turn around," Snake ordered. And the authoritative grit in his voice made Ocelot shudder.

When they came face to face, Ocelot bit the inside of his cheek. Snake gave him an up and down look with those steely eyes. He lowered his gun down to shoulder level.

     "Just as I thought," Ocelot said, watching the barrel lower. He blinked slowly and looked to Snake again. "You're good. Real good. Won't let anything slip by you, huh?" He shifted his weight to one side and ignored the dull pain in his arms.

Looking between the open palms, Snake nodded for Ocelot to lower his arms, which he did with same slowness as before. All of these slow and calculating moves made Ocelot yearn for something. He felt that urge to be spontaneous crawl up his spine like a wildcat prowling. If he could, he would have purred low in his throat. Instead, he chanced a step closer towards Snake, whose shoulders hunched up immediately. He was on defense — so tense. Ocelot felt himself smirk.

     “Like I said, I came to see you.”

     “Just you?” Snake shot back.

     Ocelot opened out his hands and canted his head to the side. “Just me.”

Snake gave him a look; Ocelot could read it clearly. A lot of people shot him that same questioning and incredulous expression. _‘Are you serious?’_

     “Dead serious,” Ocelot answered confidently. He took another step. Snake jerked his right foot back. “In fact, I was thinking we could help each other.”

     “Help each other how?”

     Ocelot placed his hands on his hips. “You’re tense. No doubt tired of being in a place like this. And I….” He stopped mid-sentence and turned his head away.

     The silence lingered over their heads, and Snake leaned forward slightly as if trying to catch Ocelot’s gaze. “....You?”

     Ocelot licked his teeth slowly before smirking to himself. He lifted his head and looked at Snake. “Let’s just say you’ve been stuck in my head. Kinda like an old song.” He nodded his head slowly. “But, I think I know the best way to get rid of that.”

     Snake lifted his chin, staring at Ocelot suspiciously. “How do you think?”

Ocelot raised his hands suddenly and pointed at Snake, who narrowed his eyes slightly, his muscles tensing to raise his gun again. Between the two of them, habits truly did die hard.

     “If you’re interested,” Ocelot said. With slow movements, he slid his left hand down the front of his body and rested it near his stomach. “I’m offering myself as… a way to break the tension.”

     “What?”

     “ _If_ you’re interested,” Ocelot repeated.

Snake turned his head sharply to the left. There was a presence around him, a thoughtful air that was almost palpable. Ocelot waited. He dropped his hands by his sides but didn’t bother to move. Not forward, not backwards — he stayed firmly right where he was, staring at Snake and thinking about, possibly, what he’d look like naked.

Maybe in better circumstances, he could better appreciate the fantasy.

Snake looked up to him and slid his gun into his holster, which he shifted further along to his right, just enough out of the way. He closed the space between him and Ocelot. Ocelot’s pulse quickened with every step closer.

     “Use me,” he heard himself say. “Don’t be shy now.” He covered it with a joke, but he meant every word of it.

He reached into the pocket just under his right gun holster and produced a small, plastic vial. Snake stopped, half an arm’s length away, and stared at the bottle. He looked to Ocelot with raised brows. Ocelot felt pride blossom in his chest.

     “It was going to be used one way or another.”

He felt Snake was smart enough to figure it out.

And indeed he was. Or at least that’s what the soft grunt of understanding led Ocelot to believe. He closed the space between them and snagged the bottle from Ocelot’s hand. Even if Ocelot didn’t explicitly say for Snake to use him, he felt that the soldier had a naturally rough touch. Before he could think any further, Snake was upon him, hot and insistent. A solid force of heat and want. Unquestioning in his pursuit but oddly yielding to how Ocelot’s body responded.

‘Sweet’ wasn’t the word Ocelot would have used, but it was thoughtful enough to make him appreciate it. But his appreciation was swallowed by a more pressing feeling: lust. Hungry, craving, devouring lust that burned brighter with every bit of him that Snake groped and bit. Ocelot’s neck was mottled with bite marks, marks of claim, marks that would have him awake late at night jerking himself off to the memory. When they moved to the floor and Ocelot found himself on his knees, he heard himself begging, telling Snake to hurry. He needed him more than he needed or wanted anyone else. There was a soft hiss of the lube bottle as the pressure eased from within the small container. The cap was loosened, and Ocelot’s heart jumped in his throat as he felt Snake prep him.

Snake’s fingers were thick and thicker still when one, two, _three_ of them were inside of Ocelot’s body. Ocelot clawed at the floor, torn between a noise that sounded like a moan and a helpless mewl. He felt dizzy with desire; he couldn’t remember the last time — or any time — he had been taken over by someone in body and mind. Snake’s fingers brushed against the spot inside of him that made his eyes glaze over with pleasure. Ocelot choked on a moan and spread his legs as wide as the pants around his thighs would allow. It wasn’t much, but it was worth the effort. Snake pressed his fingers right up against that spot and teased the area. As Ocelot squirmed and moaned helplessly, Snake leaned down and sucked a harsh mark into the back of the pale left thigh. Ocelot whimpered and moaned his pleasure, muttering Snake’s name weakly, babbling his need as he was stimulated beyond understanding.

When Snake stopped and drew his hand back, Ocelot felt he couldn’t breathe. He took in a deep breath, and tears of pleasure rolled down his cheeks. _“Gospodi,”_ Ocelot said in a shaky voice, unable to even laugh at himself with the way he trembled needfully. He brought his hips up, silently signaling Snake to please, please, _please_ take him. Don’t stop; they weren’t finished yet. They—

Snake’s silence had a meaning. He had been readying himself, and Ocelot gasped when he felt a hard grip over his hips. Seconds later, he felt Snake’s cock against him. Seconds later, he felt Snake _inside_ of him, and the breath he was holding let out in a dragging moan.

His knees hurt as he was fucked into the concrete. Snake had the mercy to keep him lifted up, but the bruises blooming over his lower body would be reminders of what they had done here. Snake grunted and moaned, but Ocelot’s moans and pleads and mindless blubbering kept the air fresh with noise. They could be found; anyone could come their way and end this, but Ocelot just couldn’t keep quiet.

A swat against his ass jolted him, but it was beyond pleasure at the moment. His cock jerked at the sudden introduction to pain, and Ocelot buried his face in the crook of his arm, sobbing in delight and ecstasy. _Fuck_. This was good. He was hot — overheating — in more than one way, but he couldn’t stop this now. He was so close. From the almost growls that Snake let out behind him, he figured his partner was too.

Ocelot pressed a hand to the ground and rested his head against his forearm. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ , repeated in his mind like a heady mantra. When he finally came, his entire body was alight with some incredible sensation he couldn’t describe.Snake came right after him — inside of him. Ocelot fought for breath and turned his head slightly to look back towards the other man. Snake was catching his breath as well. His head was bent, pressed against Ocelot’s back. It was a series of deeply steady heartbeats before he finally lifted his head. When he looked down to Ocelot, his gaze had something new to it. Sharper, more animalistic.

Lust; that deep desire to fuck ravenously, and Ocelot keened at the sight of it, blinking through his tears as they slipped down his face. Snake pulled out, and cum seeped out of Ocelot lazily. It mingled with the sweat on his skin, which was red in some spots, soft purple in others. He was bruised or bruising, and he _loved_ it.

     “You’re pretty good,” Snake grunted back, his already gravelly voice slowed by the post-satisfaction of sex.

Ocelot laughed in spite of himself, and the action made his body shake somewhat. He moaned softly, feeling more of Snake’s claim exit his body. He’d need a moment to recover, and Snake seemed willing to grant him that.

More than anything, Ocelot knew that this didn’t do anything for the endless patterns Snake made in his mind. If anything — yes, without a doubt — this only solidified the fact that Ocelot would have a hard time thinking about anything but the other man.

And for obvious reason, Ocelot was more than fine with that, and his scattered mind was already planning a way to make this more… frequent.


End file.
